


What are you fucking gay?

by CommunistUshanka



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Oneshot, Very OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunistUshanka/pseuds/CommunistUshanka
Summary: A fic in which Azula is very gay and whiny towards Mai but in an ooc tsundere way for my enjoyment
Relationships: Azula/Mai (Avatar)
Kudos: 43





	What are you fucking gay?

After wandering through the palace, Azula stumbles upon Mai practicing throwing knives at the wall while she propped her back up on the wall — when she threw them all, she would get up and do it all over again in a never ending cycle.

She stepped in on Mai, standing over her while she was hard at work, she had hardly noticed her. 

“Sleep somewhere else.” Azula furrowed her brows (She didn't know how to tell her that she just wanted to sleep with her, would Mai even be okay with sleeping with her? It’s a small mat with a small sheet.. would she question her motives? God forbid she see this is a gay thing.) she could recognize the tremble in her voice after she ordered her to move, and the uncertainty of her words bothered her for she was always certain, she wouldn't let herself show any weakness. “Go on.” she tried to dismiss coldy.

Mai shrugs and she gets out from underneath the covers, and she stands over Azula — she has to physically lift her head to meet her gaze — the princess feels mildly bothered by the way she casually stood over her without saying anything (is she mocking her? Is Mai planning something? She looks awfully smug.) 

Mai takes a step, and Azula takes her arm. 

“What now.”

“Stay.” Azula demands with uncertainty, Mai’s arm is held tightly in her grip. (Please… does she think this is gay? I don't want her to think this is gay, then she'll be weirded out and think I’m gay, I’m not gay, I’ve never had gay thoughts..) 

Azula isn't gay.

“What? I thought you told me to leave.” Mai rolls her eyes.

Azula let's her go, watching her get back in bed — “Okay...” 

Mai moves over so Azula can get in, and they sit there for a moment in complete non homosexual silence because two women sharing a bed together is certainly not gay. 

Mai yawns, and she stretches a bit before ultimately lying down, she didn't want to stay up all night and wake up tired in the morning because the imperial princess couldn't properly process her human emotions — she feels Azula lie down next to her, admittedly closer than she had expected, and she didn't have eyes in the back of her head but she knew she was awake and staring, tracing lines into her back with her golden yellow eyes that oddly glowed in the absence of light. 

And she shivers, pulling the blanket up higher as she felt a cool breeze escape through a higher window, it was unusually cold in the Fire Nation and people often complained about it as summer was usually the dominant season and some weren't prepared. “It’s free-freezing in here.. I th-thought this was the Fire Nation..” Mai’s teeth chattered on every word.

“I pity you non-benders.. what a miserable existence.” Azula lifts Mai’s shirt very slightly, and she wraps her arms around her body, pressing her hands intently to her abdomen — heat rises to her hands, and her palms begin to warm up. “I might burn you.. but know that it will be your fault because you were soooo desperate to keep warm.” 

“Sorry, next time I’m cold I’ll tell my body to stop being cold.” Mai chuckled.

Azula nestles her head into her chest, seeming oddly comfortable the way she was positioned and her palms did grow hotter to seemingly match her growing internal body heat — “Hm.. I’m not supposed to do this for long periods of time.. I am going to set you on fire.” Azula stopped warming her hands, yet remained in the same position — she’s at least slightly self aware of what she's doing but she doesn't want to be. 

To avoid making this seem gayer than it already is, Azula kicks Mai a little bit as she tries to get to sleep.

“Hey!” Mai kicks her back.

Azula kicks her back

Then Mai kicks her back.

“Why don't you just firebend my damn foot off!”

Azula says this with a slightly gentle, but grumpy approach, “I don't want to hurt you without a good reason.” She crosses her arms. 

Mai casually rests on her side, looking over at Azula. She wants to touch her or hold her, maybe give her a hug or something.. but she doesn't do it and she thinks it would be weird to do it because what if Azula doesn't respond well to touch and oh god what if she hates being touched and is entirely resistant to it and reels back with all the hairs on her body standing up like a cat.

She moves her hand to Azula's space to test the waters, not exactly doing anything, then she takes it away. Then she moves her hand again and this time she notice.

Mai sets her hand out again and Azula grabs it instantly, “Bait me again, and i’ll break your wrists.” She furrows her brows, this gets a small smirk from Mai (why is she smirking.. this isn't funny! this is insanely gay and we could get killed for this!)

“Just wanted to see how gay you are for me.”

“You!—” Azula steams, and she pulls back her hand and turns over, facing away from her — and then she looks a little sad, wondering if she really did feel anything for Mai even though she knew she did and Mai is rubbing her back now, probably wanting her to turn back around

She doesn't, she’s afraid.

Afraid she will somehow catch feelings for her..

**Author's Note:**

> i remembered that time where Zuko warmed his hands to like thaw some ice and i thought lol thats a great idea lets make it gay tho <3


End file.
